bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
War Maniac Zeek
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61067 |no = 1524 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Born and raised in the frontier slums, one could argue that Zeek's destiny was to join the Disnomians. Even if he hadn't, he likely would have continued to fight day and night in his hometown. This would have polished his skills even if he had never encountered the group. Given his drive and skill in combat, he would have been even more vicious if not restrained by others. He might have had enough impact to become a symbol of terror in the Elgaian underworld for generations to come. |summon = You have nice eyes. They're the kind I like... They make me want to just kill you! |fusion = So if you're giving me more power, that means you want to see it too, right...? The festival of slaughter I'm about to hold!! |evolution = Fight all you want, kill all you want. That's how I live, and I won't hear a word against it! |hp_base = 6337 |atk_base = 2880 |def_base = 2117 |rec_base = 2250 |hp_lord = 8267 |atk_lord = 3608 |def_lord = 2664 |rec_lord = 2961 |hp_anima = 9384 |rec_anima = 2663 |atk_breaker = 3906 |def_breaker = 2366 |def_guardian = 2962 |rec_guardian = 2812 |def_oracle = 2515 |rec_oracle = 3408 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Fanged Drive |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts BB Atk & boosts BB gauge on Spark |lsnote = 150% Crit, 200% BB Atk & fills 2-3 BC |bb = Fiery Death |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def for Dark types for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% Atk, 70% Def to Atk & 100% Atk, Def to Dark types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Hardened Death |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def for Dark types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 100% Atk, Def for Dark types, 160% Atk, 70% Def to Atk & 50% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540~1140 |ubb = Thirsty Avarice |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, fills own BB gauge to max, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 250% Def to Atk, 60% Crit, 70% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 44 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |es = Frenzied Malice |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 100% Atk |evofrom = 61066 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Atk |dreamskill1_3_sp = 15 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Raises Atk boost from 50% to 80% |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 15 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |dreamskill3_cat = Critical Hit |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |dreamskill3_1_note = 50% boost |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill4_2_sp = 35 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Dark types effect |dreamskill4_2_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |dreamskill4_3_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge Atk boost effect |dreamskill4_3_note = +20% boost. 180% boost total |dreamskill4_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Atk relative to Def effect |dreamskill4_4_note = +10% boost. 80% Def to Atk total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Zeek2 }}